Wizards of Mickey
by 1Scooby
Summary: Based off the comics, yet most of it is my way.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: So, has anyone read Wizards of Mickey? No? Well, now you'll get to.**

**Binky: But I thought-**

**Me: I was getting to that. This'll be MY way for those of you that have. Well.. Kinda. Hehe. Let's get started. I know NOTHING.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

It was a nice warm sunny day in a small village. A little mouse with a red outfit, brown hat with a point at the end, and a long brown wizard staff came down the stairs. That mouse was me, Mickey Mouse.

"Master Nereus?" I called, looking around for my master and teacher in the ways of the wizard.

There was no reply from the old wizard. I crossed my arms.

"Mmm.. He must have went out," I muttered. "Well, I might as well go into town and see if I can get anything. Maybe Master Nereus will be back by then."

I walked out of the small little house that we lived in. The village was small so it didn't take long to get into town. Magaic, who was another wizard, came over to me.

"Hello Mickey."

"Magica?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here? Not up to any tricks are you?"

She laughed and patted me on my head. "Nope. I don't feel like doing anything evil today."

"Well, that's good! Cuz it you were, I'd have to stop ya!"

She laughed. "That would be a shame."

Now, I bet you're wondering, why the hell am I talking with her like she was a friend if he was an enemy? Well.. We're friedemies. Friends one minute, enemies the next. Kinda weird I know but oh well.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Well, I gotta be going. See ya."

I went off. Magica watched, smirking evily.

_Soon Mickey.. Soon you will be destoried and then your master. Haha!_

I went deeper into town and got somethings that Nereus might need. After I got them, I started for home.

_Gosh, I hope Master Nereus is back!_ I thought.

When I got home, I saw that I was still alone. I sighed and put the stuff down. I went over to a chair and climbed up onto it and looked at the big spell book that was on the table. These spells were for beginners, and I was one. I flipped through the pages till I found a spell.

"Jail Stones!" I yelled, holding up my magic staff, hoping that it would work. It was suppose to make sharp little rocks fall. But..

None did.

I growled and tried again.

"Jail Stones!"

Again, nothing.

"I said, JAIL STONES!"

This time little very SHARP rocks fall from the sky in the house. I cheered. It worked! It worked! YES!

"Okay.. You can stop now rocks.." I said.

Yet, the rocks kept coming, and started to destory things.

Yet, the rocks kept coming, and started to destory things.

"Ah! No! Bad rocks! Stop! Stop!" I screamed.

Not even that worked,

I put my ears down at this, gulping.

"I'm SO dead.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. Now to the story.**

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

"Oh my God! Nereus' gonna kill me!" I said, panicing.

The Evil Rocks of Doom-which I now started calling them, kept falling from the sky. They hit paper work the old wizard did, some went through chairs, books with long forgotten spells in them. Over all, it was making a big mess.

"Stop falling rocks! Stop! Stop, stop!" I yelled, and continued flipping pages in the book, hoping and praying to find a way to stop this. "Come on.. Come on.."

Findally, I found a spell.

"Yes! At least!" I cheered.

I waved my staff, and the rocks stopped falling. I sighed in relief.

"I did it.."

'And what _DID_ you do, Mickey?"

I froze and gulped neverously. I turned around slowly and saw Nereus standing there. He had a blue wizard hat and outfit on, and a staff that looked kinda like mine. He was in his 90s.

"Ummm..er.. Nothing Master Nereus, sir.."

The old wizard had his arms crossed, looking down at me. I gulped.

"Then can you tell me _why_ there are rocks everywhere?" Nereus asked.

"Umm.. Well you see.. Umm.."

"Mickey, how many times do I have to tell to not to use magic without me knowing? You're only an apprentice. You need use magic only when I'm around, go it?"

"Yes, Master Nereus.." I said, and hung my head. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

"Now, Mickey, I have to leave for a bit again. I'm leaving you the diamagic that controls the rain."

My eyes went wide hearing this. This would be a great horror, but why me?

"Say what?"

"I will return shortly," Nereus said and went off.

I went outside and into town, to have some fun, the diamagic with me.

A large shadow loomed over me. I looked up and saw a big black cat in raggedy-rich clothes on top of a fat brown horse, who's panting sounded like a dog's. Something told the two brothers this horse was carrying a awfully heavy load.  
>The cat dismounted the horse, revealing his per leg, and said, "Finally, I have at last reached the great Village of Miceland. Ah, you must be the wizard of this village!"<p>

"Me?" I asked, flattered.

"Yes, I can tell because you are holding the magic wand," the peg legged cat said, stating the obvious. "Yes, in fact you are known the world over for your generous spirit and kind heart. Which is why I knew you'd be as so kind as to lend me the diamagic."

"This is my master's.. I'm watching it for him," I told the cat.

There was a short pause. As the town's folk gathered around to see the strange visitor, the cat said, "Oh, I see. You are not a real sorcerer."

I looked rather embarrassed as I started to explain, "Well, I am studying to be a-"  
>"WALKING DISATSER!" one of the villagers cried.<p>

"Back off!" my older brother, Oswald, who had been watching this called out. "That's my line!"

Just then, my dog ran up and he was soaked to the bone.

"Your no good mutt just knocked over the water bucket," the angry villager explained, "Now I can't water my dang crops!"  
>"I'm guessing you're more of a cat person," Oswald joked. The villager then puller out his plow and began swinging it at Oswald, obviously not amused by his joke.<br>The cat shrugged and said, "And the keeper of the diamagic does nothing about this? Why doesn't he use the diamagic to bring the rain."

As I tried to explain again, two of the villagers came over and started to insult me, which was pissing me off.

One said, "Mickey, use the diamagic? He can hardly draw a bath, let alone make it rain! Nah, we need the help of a real sorcerer!"  
>"Well luckily for you I am," said the cat as he pulled from his cape a large menacing mace, the size of Oswald's head, "My name is Peg Leg Pete the Great! Hand me the diamagic and I'll make it ran!"<p>

"No, I promised Master Nereus," I said, and stood my ground between the crystal and sorocer. I wasn't going to let my teacher down. Not this time.

"Well, I suppose the villager's don't mind their crops dying!" Pete intimidated.  
>"Beat it Mickey!" a woman cried from inside her straw and mud hut.<br>"Yeah, let the traveling sorcerer give it a try!" another villager added.

I sweatdropped as everyone-but Oswald-started to yell at me. Villagers started forward, ready to grab both me and the diamagic. Oswald got infront of me and growled at them.

"Back off!"

I put my hand on the dimonad. "No! If anyone's going to make it rain, it's going to be me!"

"Uh, Mickey..?" Oswald started, thinking that this wasn't a very good idea.

Pete asked, "What are you waiting for little mouse? Or do you not have what it takes?"

"I'll show you!" I growled. I then raised the dimagic to the sky and yelled at the top of my little mousy lugs, _**"LOO RAIN FOO!"**_

Suddenly, a brilliant bolt of lightning struck the diamagic, and brought the rain down with it. It soaked the fields, along with everyone, and turned the hard dirt below their feet into squishy, yucky grinned.

"I can't believe that worked!" he said.

"Nor can I!"

Then, the rain stopped. A arge dark twister grew from out of nowhere and started to destroy the village, and suck everything up.

"My chicken!" one villager yelled, hanging on to his foul.

"My pig!" another one screamed.

"My mother in law!" one villager yelped. He though about this for a bit, then as he let go of her said, "Oops, she slipped."

Soon, even Pluto was starting to become airborne, and before the twister could suck him away, Oswald grabbed on his two front paws. The dog barked like crazy as Oswald started to lift off the ground.I grabbed onto his leg with one hand, the other still had the dimagic.

Pete walked over and said, "I can stop this. But I need the dimagic."

"Mickey, no! Don't give it to him!" yelled Oswald.

I felt my brother and dog started to slip from my grip. With a sigh, I gave it to Pete.

Reluctantly, Mickey handed the diamagic over to Pete.

The deceiving wizard yelled at the crystal, "Ceise-Ra-Foo! STOP!"

And just as soon as it was over, the pouring waters immediately stopped. Instead of rain falling down, debris, animalsanimals, and people fell to the ground, including Oswald and Pluto. Both of them landed in mud.

I thanked Pete, saying, "Thank you, if it wasn't for you, the whole village would've been whipped out because of me!"  
>At first, it seemed as Pete had turned humble, as he said: "No problem little mouse, you just need some more practice is all."<br>Soon the humbleness was gone as weird tentacles shot from the traveler's mace and sucked the diamagic back in. Pete then said mockingly, "Unfortunately, it will have to be with another diamagic!"  
>"Oh that's not good," Oswald said as he and Pluto seeped out of the mud.<p>

As Pete made his way back to his horse, I used my wand to try and stop the evil cat growling, "My magic will stop you!"  
>"What magic?" Pete asked, "You are not even a sorcerer! Besides, I don't need a spell to beat you!"<br>As the receptionist pulled out his mace, ready to hit me with it.

"Nighty-night little mouse," the big cat said, and hit me with the mace.

The world around me went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. **

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: We hoped you enjoy the last chapster. Now to more!**

**Binky: Yay!**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

Even though I was out cold, I could still hear what was going on around me. People were laughing, making fun of me.

"Mickey! Mickey, wake up!' Oswald said, shaking me awake.

I slowly opened my eyes and set up.

"This is all _your_ fault!" a villager growled.

"Yeah!" added others.

Oswald turned around and growled at them. "Back off! It's _not_ his fault! If anything, it's your faults! You're the ones to kept telling him to give it to him! _You're_ the ones that keep being mean to him! Mickey tries his best! So lay off him! It's _your_ fault we're all doomed now!"

"No.. It's not," I said though tears.

"Say what?" the rabbit asked.

"It _is_ my fault," I continued, looking down at the muddy ground. "I gotta make this right. I gotta go after Pete while the trail's still fresh."

With my wand in my right hand, I turned around and started off. Oswald ran infront of me.

"Hold on, little brother! You can do this alone! If Pete doesn't kill you first, something else will!"

I shook my head at this. "I gotta do this, Oswald. I messed up. I gotta fix it. Alone."

I pushed past him and continued on, yet he got infront of me again.

"I'm coming with you, like it or not."

He let out an, "_Offph!" _I hugged him.

"Thanks Ossy," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Oswald said, pulling away from the hug and smirked. "Besides, who'd help you from all the danger and the spells you mess up on?"

"Hey!" I protested, glaring at him.

The rabbit only laughed and hopped down the trail that Pete went.

"Get your tail back here Oswald, so I can zap you to heck!" I called.

"Catch me if you can, Mick!"

I ran after him.

"You're dead when I catch you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. **

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: We hoped you enjoy the last chapster. Now for Chapter 4!**

**Binky: Yes!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

Pete got off his horse and walked over to a big dark creepy castle that you'd see in normal Disney movies and what not. He walked over to the door and opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello?" he called.

"Did you get it?" a dark demonic voice asked from the darkness.

"Yes."

"Did you have trouble from anyone?"

"Well, no. The one who had it was a mouse!"

"A mouse?" the demonic voice questioned, a bit suprised at that a mouse had a powerful crystal. "You can't be serious.."

"I am," Pete said, chuckling. "And he can't even do magic! He was only an apprentice!"

"An apprentice you say?" the voice asked, grinning, his red eyes glowed in the darkness in the castle. "Perfect. Bring him to me."

Pete blinked at this. "Why?"

"Because if he's an apprentice he still has much to learn. We can train him to be evil and help us take over the world," the demonc voice told the big fat cat in an anonnied voice.

"Oh. Okay," Pete said, nodding and went off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Look Mickey!" Oswald said, pointing to another village. "We could stop and rest then and go back to following the trail tomorrow."

My brother and I have been following Pete's trail all day to this spot, then it like disappeared. I sighed sadly. What he said sounded nice. My feet hurt from walking for such a long time. Oswald's feet were too, but he didn't want to show it in front of me, since he was my older brother and all.

"That might be good," I sighed. Though as much as I wanted to stop and rest, I knew we had to find the big cat. "But I wan't to find Pete."

"Well, we can't. Look Mickey, you look like you're about to fall over right now," the rabbit pointed out. "We're stopping and resting for the night."

I groaned. "Fine."

Oswald grinned and led me into the town. People were giving us weird looks. Could you blame them though? Then my eyes caught something. A sihn. On the sign were two wizards fighting. I walked over to it and OSwald came over and stood by my side. My eyes went wide seeing and reading this.

"A turomant for wizards!" I said happily, my eyes sparkling. "And look! The crystal! It says it's for the winner and for wizards only.. Oswald, this is our chance! I have to enter this and get the crystal back!"

Oswald looked at me, flicking one of his long bunny ears, a worried look was on his face. "Mickey, are you sure? I mean, you're only an apprentice. You're still learning! These wizards will kill you!"

"I got time to get ready. It's not for a few months yet, and it's like three villages away. I got a lot of time to train till then."

My brother didn't think it this was a very good idea, but he was going to come with me no matter what. "Well, okay. I'm with you, if you're sure about this.."

"I am." I turned to look at my brother. "I know I can do this. I have to do this."

Oswald could see that my mind was made up and there was no charging it. "I know," he said. "And I'm with you all the way."

I grinned at that. "Thanks Ozzie."

"Yeah, whatever," he told me. "But if you're going to enter that. You'll need a team."

"A team?"

"Yes," he said, reading the rest of the sign. "You need one or two more poeple to join your team."

"Well, I already got you Oswald, so we just need one or two more people," I pointed out.

Oswald nodded. "Yeah, but who'd join a rabbit and a mouse that can't even get spells right?" he asked, smrking evilly.

"Hey!" I growled, crossing my arms, but grinning all the while. "We'll find people to join us. I know we will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. **

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: Did you all enjoy Chapter 4?**

**Binky: They did, no doubt.**

**Me: Mmm.. Okay so Chapter 5 and 6 I didn't write, my friend did. I'm sorry for the randomness in it, but my friend's like that. So here's Chapter 5.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 5**

Oswald and I had stayed in the village for a while longer. the sun shinned high in the almost clear blue sky, since there was a cloud or two up there. I was working on some magic spells on some apples to get ready for the turnament in a few months. I blasted some apples with fire, thunder, bizzard, you name it. However, I got grabbed and my wand was taken from my hand, leaving me weaponless.

"Got you," a voice said.

The voice didn't sound like someone I knew. I looked-or-tried-to look at who had asked that. However it was, they were kinda tall, not fat like Pete, but they were a cat like him. Only this cat was a white colored with blue eyes and had on a black outfit.

"Let me go! Oswald, help!" I called.

Oswald, who had been sleeping under a tree, bored at watching me do magic, woke up, and looked up at the sound of my yell. He jumped up quickly to his paws, bow-and-arrow in his hand.

"Paws off my brother!" the rabbit said, and shot one of his arrows at the damn cat, who only dodged.

"Now, why would I do that? This little mouse is going to be my dinner," said the cat.

I gulpled hearing that.

"Oswald.." I trailed off, as I tried to get out of the cat's grip.

The cat dug its claws into my arm, drawing blood, and making me yelp out in pain. This made Oswald mad. Very mad..

"You hurt my brother," he growled, his black eyes seemed to glow like fire burning in them.

The cat smirked and clawed me, drawing more blood. I started to cry because it hurt so bad. Oswald was now very mad and shot the cat with one of his arrows, making it yelp and let go of me. The cat growled and ran off. My brother ran over to me.

"You okay, Mickey?"

"No.. It hurts.." I whimmpered, having deep and long gashs on my arms and face.

He picked me up and took me over to the house we stayed in so I could get looked at better.

"Oswald..?" I asked, as he put me down, when he looked at me, I continued, "could you go and get Kayn for me please..?"

Oswald nodded, knowing that since Kayn and I grew up together that I wanted her at times like this. She was a life-long friend, plus my guardian. So it didn't suprise him that I asked him to get the black wolf.

"Sure. I'll be right back. DON'T leave the house or let anyone in," Oswald said and ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. We're putting two Chapters up to night. Chapter 6 was wrote by my friend cuz I couldn't think of anything. Again, sorry for the randomness. It'll be short though.. I'm sorry. Anyway, to Chapter 6!**

**Binky: Yes!**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 6**

Oswald had been making his way through the undergrown, looking for the black wolf that was his and Mickey's friend. The trees rocked from side to side as the wind blew.

"Kayn!" he yelled over the wind, hoping the wolf could hear over it.

The black she-wolf with yellow eyes appeared. "Oswald?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Mickey's been hurt and he wants you," the rabbit told her.

Worry could be seen on her face at that and Oswald couldn't blame her for being worried for her friend.

"Led the way," Kayn said.

Oswald nodded and went off.

I was still in the same spot were Oswald told me to be. Well, okay, I lied, I moved to get some stuff to stop the bleeding, but other than that I was stayed where I was told for once.

"Mickey!" Kayn said, as she and Oswald ran in.

"Kayn!" I cheered and hugged her.

Oswald smiled watching. Once we made sure I was done bleeding, we went off to the next village.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. And now we got back to me writing the story. From here on out anyway. I think..**

**Binky: So now to chapter 7.**

**Me: Yep!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

I clinged to Kayn's back since she was giving me a ride. I looked up hearing a noice. A dog and a duck came running from something. The duck was white with a blue outfit on and a wand like I had. The dog was dressed in green robe and he also had a wand like I did. The duck had a green dragon, my guess it was a baby on still. I slide off Kayn's back and went to help them. Oswald and Kayn on my tail. I fired a spell at whatever was chasing them, Oswald fired one of his arrows, and Kayn called some. That I found out to be wheels. One grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I growled.

"No way. We're going to have you for lunch," it said.

"Why does everyone and thing want to eat me?"

My wolf friend, my brother, the dog, duck, and dragon looked up hearing that. The five of them attacked him, making him drop me.

"You okay, kid?" the dog asked.

"Yeah. thanks," I replied.

The dog grinned. "I'm Goofy."

"Donald," added the duck. "And this is Fanifur.." (I think I spelled that wrong..)

"I'm Mickey."

"Oswald."

"Kayn."

"Why were those things after you?" I questioned, turning my head to one side.

"Donald tried this spell and it back-fired on us," Goofy said.

So I wasn't the only one that goofed up. Yes! Donald gave Goofy an evil glare at that. I chuckled.

"Say, would you like to join our team?"

"Okay."

"Great!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. **

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: And now to Chapter 8. Enjoy.**

**XXxxxx**

**Chapter 8**

Oswald, Kayn, Donald, Goofy, and I were working on some magic spells. Well, okay, Donald and I were. Goofy, he wasn't really much into magic like Donald and I were, so he was watching with Oswald and Kayn, who were all leaning up againest some buildings, watching.

"So, how long have you guys been training for the turnament?" asked Goofy.

"Mickey has. I haven't. I'm not into magic. But he hasn't been for long," my brother replied to the dog. "What about you and Donald?"

"You know, I really don't know.."

"Oh.." Oswald said, thinking that was kinda odd, but he kep his mouth shut about it.

'Donald! Not fair! I dunno the spell that can make you fly yet!" I called up to the white duck.

He only laughed at that. "Well, too bad Mickey!"

I growled and looked around. I saw a tree. Perfect. I climbed the tree and jumped off a branch that was up as high as Donald was. I grabbed him.

"Got you!"

"Not fair!" he said.

"You didn't play fair! So it's only fair that I don't have too enither!"

"That makes no sence.."

XXXXXX

We stopped to eat some lunch. I turned hearing some people talking. A bird and turtle.

"Did you hear?" questioned the bird. "There's a very powerful wizard in town!"

"Come on!"

They went off. I turned to look at my friends. They were busy, so I went off to where the coward was at. I saw a black-and-white fox dressed in yellow. He had green eyes. He looked around the coward then at me.

"Ah, young mouse," he said.

I blinked. "Me?"

"Yes. Come here."

I walked over.

"How about some magic?" he asked.

"M-Me do magic?"

"Yes."

"Okay.. I'm not that good.."

I used a spell, and people gasped in awe. Guess they never saw someone do magic before. They're los. I used another spell, and the same thing happened. People gasped in awe as the pretty colors it left in the sky.

"That's all I know.."

"That's very good for an apprentice."

"Thank you," I said, dropping my head to him.

"How would you like to be trained by me?" the fox asked.

"Sorry, I already have a teacher.."

"But I can teach you a lot more than he could."

"No thank you," I said, and walked back to my friends.

"Where'd you go, Mickey?" asked Oswald.

"Just to see a wizard."

"To see a wizard..?" Donald questioned, blinking at this.

"Yeah. It's nothing.. Let's finish our lunch, okay?"

"Okay.."


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. **

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: And now to Chapter 9. Enjoy**

**XXXxx**

**Chapter 9**

After we got done eating lunch, Donald and I went back to working on our magic. The black-and-white fox watched from a far.

_That mouse is good. If I could train him to be evil like the Master wants, he'll help us take over the world! And I know how to get him on my side. Show off my magic spells,_ the fox thought to himself, grinning.

"Try and dodge this one, Mickey!" Donald yelled, and shot a ball of fire at me.

I jumped to one side, dodging. "Ha!"

'Oh yeah? Try this one!" Donald shot a ball of ice at me this time.

Again, I dodged, laughing. The fox walked over then.

"Young mouse," he said.

Donald and I turned to the voice and Oswald, Kayn, and Goofy, looked up from where they were talking. They didn't like this guy, and they had a good reason to.

"Oh, hi."

"I saw you and your friend working on your magic.."

Donald and I nodded at that.

"Let me show you a spell. Will that be okay?"

"...Sure..."

The fox grinned and made a ball of lightning appear from his wand. He shot it in the air and then moved it around with his wand. I watched in awe. Everyone else did as well. Soon the ball of laughing disappeared.

"Aw.." I said, sadly.

"I can teach you how to do that, if you wish."

"Well.. Maybe learning that wouldn't.. Hurt.." I said, slowlying, trying to make up my mind if I wouldn't to or not. I mean, learning new magic would be fun, but I didn't wanna let Nereus down.. Wait.. That gave me an idea. "Okay. You can teach me."

Oswald came over and pulled me back. "What are you saying, Mickey? You're going against your teacher?"

"No," I told him, grinning. "If he teachs me, I can learn new stuff to add one to what I already know and then we can win for the turnament for sure!"

"Well.. Okay.. Just be careful..'

"I will. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi.**

**Binky: Hiya.**

**Me: We're back. **

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: And now to Chapter 10.**

**Binky: Yep.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 10**

****I followed the fox, who I learned was named Neven, to his house and he started to train me in the ways of magic that he knew. I learned a lot of new spells, how to get the damn evil stones move right, as well as learned how to do Magical Lightning Bolt, Blindling Flash, as well as a few other spells. Once it was night, I sneak back to my friends and team-mates.

XXXXXXX

"Well back little brother," Oswald said, as I came up.

Kayn tackled me and licked me. Donald and Goofy both gave me hugs, which I re-turned. I hugged Oswald too, who gave me a quick hug back. I grinned at that. He could be such a pain in the tail sometimes, or act like he doesn't care, but I know he does. Even Donald's dragon joined in on the hugs. That was kinda cute, ya know?

"Okay, so where we going next?" Donald asked.

"We go to the next village."

"Then, let's go."

XXXXXXXX

We went to the next village. It was big with houses and people everywhere. By the time we got there, it was lunch time, so we stopped to eat, and I ate mine too fast, and drank some water too fast, and got the hik-ups, making everyone laugh at that. A bear came up to us. The bear had brown fur and a black robe on. All of us looked up at the bear as he stood over us.

"Which one of you is Mickey?" he asked, his black eyes looking around from all of us.

I stepped forward. "I am."

The bear nodded and gave me a white crystal and left. I blinked at it. Everyone looked at it in wonder. Then, it flash a bright light, and a little thing that looked like my teacher, Nereus, stood there. Oswald and I gasped seeing that. Donald and Goofy raised their eyebrows at this, having never seen my teacher before.

"Mickey, thank Goodness! If you're seeing this then that means I have been captured by an evil force. And it's up to your and your friends, that I'm sure you had made some by now on your quest, and save this evil. I will keep in thouch with you through this crystal ball that I have giving the bear. If you even want to talk to me, think very hard and it will happen. I must be going now. Good luck, my apprentice, Oswald, you too."

With that, it stopped glowing. Everyone turned to look at me. I bit my lip at that. How were we suppose to stop this evil and save him? We didn't even know what it was yet, so how could we find them and save my teacher?

"Mickey?' asked Kayn, looking at me with her yellow eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, softly, looking down at the ground. "But-"

"You're worried about him, ain't you?" Oswald asked.

I nodded to my brother, looking up at him. "Yeah... I am. I mean, I know he can handle himself and all, but.."

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Goofy told me, smiling. "Right?"

"Yeah," added Oswald.

"Yep," said Kayn.

Donald was the only one who hadn't said anything yet. The duck sighed and nodded to.

"Yeah, we will," he said. "You just gotta believe, and put your fate in your friends. We'll do everything in our power to help you find him."

Hearing that, I hugged Donald, which suprised him a bit.

"Thanks, Donald.."

"Welcome, Mickey."

"Come on you guys, let's get looking," I said, turning to look at the rest of the team.

"But what about the turnament?" Oswald asked, knowing that that was something I had to do to get the crystal that Pete took from our village back. "It's only one month away, how are you gonna enter that and find Nereus?"

"I know it's only a month away, Ozzie.. But finding my teacher is what I have to do.. And stop whatever evil has him. If I can't enter the turnament... Then, we'll find another way.."

"Well, maybe you can still enter that and look for him," Goofy spoke up.

"Yeah," agreed Donald.

"I guess," I muttered, before looking at the black wolf, who was quiet.

Kayn seemed to know what I was thinking and nodded, smiling. "Do what you think is right, Mickey."

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath, and started forward with my friends following behind me. "We'll enter this thing, get the crystal back, get stronger by doing that, then go and find my teacher and stop this evil. It won't be easy, I know, but as long as we stay together, we can do it. I know we can."

Oswald smiled at that. "Well said little brother."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Donald questioned, looking at all of us. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and we set off as our quest continued.


End file.
